


Shirokuma's Delivery Service

by BearGarbage



Series: The PB Cafe [26]
Category: Shirokuma Cafe | Polar Bear's Cafe, We Bare Bears (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearGarbage/pseuds/BearGarbage
Summary: Shirokuma sends Panda out during the usual busy lunch rush to do some deliveries.





	Shirokuma's Delivery Service

It was an early noon in the cafe; as Panda wiped the counter in front of him down.  
‘The lunch rush is coming soon.’ Was all Panda could think, preparing himself for another hectic day; rushing to serve a variety of people. People who rushed the bear as they only had a 30 minute lunch and needed to be back to work soon.

Suddenly, Panda felt his shoulder be tapped; Looking behind himself he looked to see Shirokuma.

“A-Ah! Yes Shirokuma-San?” Panda asked, looking up at his boss now.

“Something came up Panda-Chan; an influx of people called in here, wanting some food delivered to them; Can you deliver them for me?” Shirokuma said, holding several large white bags.

“Uh sure! I mean it shouldn’t take too long!” Panda said with a nervous smile.

“I trust you will do well for Panda-Chan.” Shirokuma replied, patting the other before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

A full blush heating his face; Panda hung his head a bit low before taking the delivery bags from Shirokuma.

“I-I guess I’ll go deliver these things now!” Panda awkwardly croaked before beginning to speed away to the door.

“Make sure you follow all of the addresses I put in the bag.” Shirokuma calmly informed to his flustered employee.

Panda gave a simple quick thumbs up before rushing out the door and to his car.

While Panda wanted to say he was used to receiving affection from him and sharing kisses; The bear always still got a bit light in the heart when things like that happened.

Getting into his car with the bags; Panda looked down inside each one, until he found a slip of paper in one of them.

Seeing the food paired with the address, Panda was silently happy at the ease of this.

Putting the bags of food in his backseat; He began to put the address of the first order in his GPS before taking off.

-

After delivering to a turtle, a lion and wolf, and Panda-Kun’s mom; Panda looked down to see, the next place; was the Grizzly house?

‘I’m still going to make it back in time so I can help Shirokuma.’ Was all Panda could think as he drove over there.

He just wanted to make it back in time; so it wouldn’t have to just be Shirokuma and Sasako dragging through the busy lunch rush.

Looking at the clock in his car; his eyes widened as he saw it was 2:30! They were good into the lunch rush now!

Speeding up a bit, he screeched to a stop as he got to the house.

Stepping out of the house with his bag, he went up to the door,; knocking on it, he soon heard light footsteps before he saw Grizz.

The older brother looked happy to see Panda as he grinned at him.

“Hey Panpan! What brings you over here?!” Grizz asked with a smile.

“Uh...well you see..you ordered something? So I’m here to give you the order.” Panda responded, looking unsure at his brothers small smile.

“Oh yeah yeah!” Grizz said, before pulling the yen out for Panda to take.

Taking the yen from Grizz, Panda gave his brother a sheepish smile before beginning to walk away.

Only to feel himself be halted by a paw grabbing his.

“Wait! Bro don’t leave so soon. Come in; I made tea.” Grizz said, ushering a paw to the neatly made table behind him, with a teapot sat in the middle and two tea cups on opposite sides.

“Bro...I really don’t know, I need to really finish one more order up; so I can get back and help Shirokuma with the lunch rush...” Panda said a bit worriedly, he didn’t want Shirokuma to deal with it all by himself.

“Bro...come on! We can hang out just for 15 minutes solid. I don’t want to drink all the tea by myself.” Grizz said a bit serious.

“...Alright bro. But ONLY 15 minutes okay?” Panda said

Nodding at his brothers words; Grizz led his brother inside before closing the door.

From there as they sat down; Panda talked to Grizz about the craziness at work and Grizz talked about the video chats he had with Ice bear from Russia.

As Panda was about to ask for Ice’s skype username; he suddenly heard the door open and looked to see Grizzly.

The Grizzly looked down at the other a bit confused before giving a scolding look.

“Hey….don’t you have work today? Why aren’t you there helping Shirokuma-Kun with the lunch rush?” Grizzly asked

“Well...Shirokuma-San sent me out to go deliver some food a bunch of people requested to be delivered….and when I got here, Grizz made me come in and have tea; but I told him I was only staying 15 min-” Panda began to explain, but he soon halted as he looked at the clock above the wall.

He’s been here for an HOUR.

“O-Oh no! It’s 3:30! I’ve been here for an hour now!” Panda said a bit panicked as he scrambled getting up.

“Wait bro! I-” Grizz was cut off as he was easily lifted up and put in one arm by the Grizzly.

“You might as well go now or you’ll be here all day.” Grizzly simply told the other.

With a nod, Panda ran out the door; he could hear murmured talking back and forth but he decided it wasn’t important.

Looking at the slip of paper, there was only one more place he had to go. Kumade village.

Reaching to the shrine, Panda could only look nervously before he got out the car.

‘This is the last place...just a quick in and out and then I can go help Shirokuma-Kun.’ Was all Panda thought before knocking on the door.

Shortly after; he heard heavy footsteps slowly grow louder, before Natsu answered the door.

“Um...two slabs of raw fish and a sushi platter?” Panda said a bit uncertain.

“Uh...the fish platter is mine but I don’t remember getting any sushi platter.” Natsu said, looking at the other confused.

“Oh! It’s mine!” Machi suddenly yelled out; running to the front door with Natsu; giving Panda his yen.”

Natsu looked at the girl shocked with mouth agape as he proceeded to hand Panda his yen.

“Machi….you ordered something? I thought your bumpkin complex wouldn’t allow you to do that.” Natsu said shocked.

“Haha yeah...I actually learned from the internet how to do it!” Machi replied with a smile.

“Ah! We must celebrate then. You’re becoming more in tune with the modern society!” Natsu said with a warm grin, hugging the girl.

“Oh? I hope you too have plenty of fun!” Panda said with a small smile before beginning to walk back to his car.

His movement was halted when he suddenly felt a paw tightly grab his.

“Wait Panda-San. You need to stay and celebrate this with us.” Natsu told the other bear.

“W-What?! But why?!” Panda asked in confusion.

“Because it is our tradition to include the one who served us on the celebration. And this is a family thing..”

“I don’t get what you mean on the second part.” Panda said, confused.

“Both Machi-Chan and Myself see you as a part of our family.” Natsu said with a bow; Machi silently nodding her head in agreeance.

Looking at the brown bear with wide eyes now, Panda held back tears at the others statement.

“O-Okay.” Was all he could peep before going inside with the two; Mentally telling himself he’d only stay for 30 minutes.

Hanging out with Natsu and Machi, Panda enjoyed being able to talk to Natsu casually without feeling like he was in trouble.

He wished he could stay there and hang out with the two for the whole night; but a gut instinct came. He needed to figure out what time it was.

“Natsu-San? What time is it?” Panda asked the other as his phone was dead.

Looking down at his table the bear simply said, “It’s 5:15.”

Hearing this Panda could feel his stomach drop. Has he really been here for almost TWO hours?!

“Oh no...I gotta go!”  
Panda said before bringing both Machi and Natsu into a quick hug.

“I hope to do this again some day!” Panda quickly shot out, running to his car and quickly speeding off through the village darkness.

Reaching the cafe, he stopped at a hard screech; running out the car as he looked to see Shirokuma resting at the bar counter, and Sasako serving one customer.

The sun was beginning to dip down in the sky as night was soon settling in. He was way too late.

Rushing into the cave, he looked guilty at the polar bear.

Slowly walking to him; he brushed some fur back on the bears head before kissing it.

“I-I’m so sorry….for just leaving you and Sasako to deal with that lunch rush all on your own...” He quietly said, tears falling and dripping onto the counter.

He sniffled and wiped the tears as he continued to rub him.

“Panda-San….” Shirokuma softly said, gently brushing the fur on Panda’s head with his own blunt claws.

“It’s okay….I wanted you to miss the lunch rush.” Shirokuma admitted to the other.

Panda’s eyes widened at the statement and his head whipped around to look at him in shock. Was he serious right now?

“W-What?!” Was all Panda could sputter looking at him shocked.

“You burn yourself out everyday when the lunch rush comes Panda-San...I wanted you to take a little break and enjoy the air.” Shirokuma explained.

“Though...I did expect you to come back a bit earlier than you did.” Shirokuma said with a weak chuckle.

After that explanation; Panda was silent in a daze for a moment; reflecting on everything that happened.

Slowly, more tears came rolling down as he laughed hard.

“S-Shirokuma-San! I did have fun! With Natsu-San and Grizz! But I rushed because I thought you needed me back here as soon as possible to do the lunch rush!” Panda said, laughing at the irony.

Suddenly, he felt a paw gently pat his shoulder and he looked up at Shirokuma.

“Just remember in the future; not to overwork yourself so hard when the lunch rush comes, okay?” Shirokuma said.

“Alright!” Panda said with a wide grin before pulling the polar bear into a hug; he couldn’t wait for the next time he got to do delivery.


End file.
